North Bay Bridge
Vision Many people flee Bus 1282 after the bridge starts to collapse, but Isaac Palmer stayed behind in the bathroom to have privacy to talk on his phone. Candice Hooper is trapped, and chunks of the road fall into the lake below. She hangs onto the railing of the bridge far off to the side, but the railing detaches, sending her to fall off the bridge and is impaled on the mast of a sailboat. Isaac comes out of the bathroom unaware of what has happened and unable to stop the bus which falls off the bridge. Isaac is thrown against the windshield, and crushed as water floods the bus. The bridge then starts to collapse from the middle, forcing everyone to find an alternative route around. Sam Lawton helps Molly Harper cross a beam that connects with the other side of the Bridge and she managed to get to the safe half of the bridge. Meanwhile, Olivia Castle trips, and her glasses are kicked into the water by nearby bystanders. Sam helps Olivia along the beam, but due to her poor eyesight, she is left helpless as she falls into the water below while screaming. She splashes into the water but resurfaces. A red car falls down as Olivia struggles to swim. The car plummets down as Olivia screams and she is crushed to death by the falling car. Nathan Sears runs to Sam, but one of the cables detaches and strikes Nathan, killing him. The bridge then starts to tilt right, forcing a car to slide and destroy a railing, leaving no grip for Dennis Lapman to hold on to, and he tumbles off of the bridge, along with a fireman and a man in a blue shirt, but he grabs the edge of the bridge at the last second. He attempts to climb back up, but a car slides onto the tank which causes a tank to fall over, and spray Dennis with hot asphalt, melting his flesh, and killing him. Half of the bridge then starts to collapse, and Peter jumps onto a suspended guard rail. Sam gets a running start, and makes it as well. Finally, the other side bridge collapses completely. A truck then tips over, and multiple rebars fall and skewer Peter Friedkin, and he dies and falls onto the concrete below. Molly, who's safe all along, screaming as a large metal sheet slides off the truck, bisecting Sam. Aftermath Sam wakes up from the premonition, and stops the bus from driving any further. He and Molly escape the bus, then Nathan follows. Peter also exits the bus, who is followed by Candice to make sure Peter is alright. Olivia calls after Molly, and follows everyone out. Isaac hangs up his call (which had previously caused his Death) and follows Olivia outside. Dennis then follows to know what is happening, just in time for the bridge to start collapsing. After the event, Sam and Molly embrace each other, while the other survivors look at Sam in horror. Death toll: 86